While I hide
by Seamistress89
Summary: sequel to Behind Jaden's Hazel Eyes, Jesse is afraid to come out of hiding, Jaden's getting hurt, what else can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unknown

Summary: Sequel to Behind Jaden's Hazel Eyes.

Better Summary will come later when I think of it.

Reviews:

To me, 9 reviewers is too many to address all one at a time, so I'm going to say thank you instead all at once. SO thank you to all the lovely reviews you guys offered, and I apologize for a time mix up, but the sad truth is, I just never ended up finishing G/X, but I do know enough, sort of, to where I can continue the story, and if you don't like it (Orb), then why did you even read this?

Sea: Okay, sorry for the little rant in the reviews, but sometimes people just get on my nerves when they critisize my work too much. And yes, I suppose it did need a bit of critisism, but here's two things I'm just gonna say right now to those who don't like me for Behind Jaden's Hazel Eyes:

1: I am NOT rewriting it, so suck it up

2: I don't care if you like it or not, I can always get rid of your review and ignore you.

And crap, I've been ranting again. Anyways, here's the disclaimer and the beginning of the sequel.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Trust me, you'd know if I did ^.~)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was blurry and bright when Jaden woke up, what he thought was the next day. A groan came from the brunette, alerting the nurse of him awakening.

Miss Fondane (Was that her name? Sorry if I got it wrong) smiled, her small form fitting perfectly in her uniform. "Ah, Jaden, good o see you didn't lose too much blood." Joked the nurse.

Jaden gave her a confused look and she nodded down to his right arm, which scared him just at that. He looked down to find his arm wrapped in bandages and gulped slowly. "Who.. Who brought me in?" the brunette asked in an almost scared tone, but he held it back the best he could.

The nurse frowned softly at that question as Pharaoh came bounding in and curled into him.

"Well… we didn't see his face… But his voice _sounded_ like Jesse Anderson…." The nurse proclaimed and Jaden's eyes went wide in shock.

After a minute, the boy finally spoke. "Wh-where is he now?" he asked in an uncharacteristic serious tone.

The nurse and cat frowned deeper then before and the nurse shook her head. "We don't know for sure…." She said softly as he nodded and tried to stand from his bed, only to almost stumble to the floor.

Lucky for him, an arm caught him and he looked up to find it was Hassleberry had caught him. Behind Hassleberry were Syrus looking worried and horrified, Bastion had supposedly come to visit and was comforting Sy, Alexis and Blair were behind them, watching Jaden carefully, Chazz looked like he didn't give a damn and Aster looked ready to jump in at any second is Hassleberry were to drop Jaden.

"Thanks…." Was all Jaden could muster out, his arm once again bleeding, so in other words he was in pain.

Hassleberry smiled and nodded, lifting his "serge" into the bed once more. "No prob, serge." Hassleberry said with a salute.

Jaden held back an eye roll but chuckled half-heartedly.

"Mind telling us what you were thinking when you were cutting, idiot?" Chazz demanded in an annoyed tone.

Jaden winced but turned to petting Pharaoh with his good hand. "I wasn't thinking…." lied the brunette.

"Liar!" The Princeton proclaimed.

"It's the truth!" Jaden said, this time his tone more believable, but none of the other hospital wing recipients believed him,

"Jaden, please don't strain yourself, we already have to change your bandaged, and I just wrapped them two hours ago…." te nurse explained softly.

Jaden nodded and extended his bloody arm out to her. "Sorry…" He said as she moved her chair to his right and began changing his bandages.

Te students and the one drop out all looked away, almost as if scared to watch Miss Fondane change the bandages.

She finished quickly, taping the bottom a little bit. "There, all done." She said sweetly and Jaden nodded.

"Can I go back to sleep?" he asked and Miss Fondane nodded, ushering the other teenagers out of the office as Jaden laid down and went into dreamland about Jesse and himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Oooh, wonder what KIND of dream it is? Lol, kidding, kidding, get your minds outta the gutters people….

Anyways, if you have any ideas for the titl, the idea box is the review box, and stuff.

Also, any ideas for the next chapter would be awesome too, lol


	2. Chapter 2

While I hide

Chapter two: Thoughts

Summary: Sequel to behind Jaden's Hazel Eyes. Read that one first please!

Reviews:

Aqua - A Mermaid Water Spirit: I think I like tat story name. It actually fits Am glad you like and will try updating as son as I can.

DreamDragon: Ah, am glad you like it. Anyways, will try updating as quick as I can.

PrincessAnime08: I know, I feel bad for writing it like that, but ah well….. Anyways, glad ya like it

Sea: Thanks to all for the faves and reviews. You guys make me feel awesome. Anyways, because I got three reviews so early, I think I'll grant a second chapter. ^.~

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!

INDEX:

Normal talk

Last time events

_Thoughts_

"Talk"

**Dreams**

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She finished quickly, taping the bottom a little bit. "There, all done." She said sweetly and Jaden nodded.

"Can I go back to sleep?" he asked and Miss Fondane nodded, ushering the other teenagers out of the office as Jaden laid down and went into dreamland about Jesse and himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Jaden stood, the brunette looking hesitant at his best friend standing before him. He wanted to confess, but couldn't think of the right words.**

"**Jay? What's wrong?" Asked the European.**

"**Well…. I…." began the brunette as the words screamed in his head. Winged Kuriboh (Did I spell that right?) sat on his shoulder, an annoyed look in it's big eyes at it's master.**

**Jesse watched the other for a full five minutes, stuttering like a dork and not knowing how to word what he wanted to say. "Well? Spit it out, already." Commented the slightly impatient Obelisk.**

**A blush deepened before he shook his head to rid himself of the blush. Jesse frowned at the shaking head, but took it as a negative thing. "Jay, if you're not gonna tell me…"**

"**No! I…. I…." stuttered the blond as he reached out to the retreating back of the Obelisk. Just as he thought he was out of ear shot, Jaden said just above a whisper "I love you, Jesse…."**

**Unbeknownst to the Slifer, the Obelisk did hear him, but said nothing after a hesitant moment.**

**Yes, he did love Jaden, but he wanted Jaden to say it to his face He had actually known he loved Jaden fro a while now. Ever since their first encounter on the roof. And that was what, most of almost a full school year ago?**

**With a soft sigh to himself, Jesse walked away, an annoyed Ruby trying to get him to turn around, but he wouldn't listen to the small cat.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaden awoke in a sweat, panting at the… dream he was having. It was weird, but is was a memory. But in this, he was in Jesse's shoes, thinking what Jesse was thinking. It was all too weird. He noticed Miss Fondane was not in the room and smiled at that.

He didn't like when people saw him nervous. It just made him feel weirder and a little weaker.

As time passed as he sat there, an IV poking annoyingly in his arm, he felt like he was being watched. Looking around, he saw a flash of bluish-green duck under the window and his eyes widened briefly. "Jesse?" He called but frowned when no one answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jesse ducked just in time as Jaden looked around the room. He was outside, checking on Jaden when the other awoke in a cold sweat. A worried look crossed his face at first, but was quickly thrown into shock when the slightly shorter looked around and panickly ducked.

When he heard his name, his heart sunk. _Jaden_ he thought softly. _I'm so sorry, Jay…. But I can't see you just yet…. Not until I know for sure…._

With that, the blunette crawled away from the windows' view of the outside and walked off into the woods where he was to meet someone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, there's the second chapter. A little longer then first, I think, but oh well.

Hope you enjoyed.

Ideas on who Jesse should meet would be awesome. So long as it's not Jaden or someone who would reveal Jesse in a heartbeat would be awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

While I hide

Chapter three

Summary: Sequel to Behind Jaden's Hazel Eyes. Go read that first!

Reviews:

Aya1229: Thanks for the fave. Glad you like it.

Sea: Okay, Here's another chapter. Yay!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!

INDEX:

Normal talk

Last time events

_Thoughts_

"Talk"

**Dreams**

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he heard his name, his heart sunk. _Jaden_ he thought softly. _I'm so sorry, Jay…. But I can't see you just yet…. Not until I know for sure…._

With that, the blunette crawled away from the windows' view of the outside and walked off into the woods where he was to meet someone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jesse took a deep calming breath as he approached a meadow. The meadow had luscious green grass that anyone would think was a dream and a second person standing on the other edge of the meadow. They were surrounded by oak and maple trees in the forest and two logs sit in the middle for them to sit on.

Atticus Rhodes stepped out of the shadows with a deep, concerned look on his face. "Alright, spill…. Will I be able to stay? Or will I be forced back if he sees me?" demanded the blunette.

The brunette sighed as e motioned for the other to sit. They both sat on the logs and Atticus stared deeply into emerald green eyes for almost five minutes, as if contemplating on how to answer, before opening his mouth. "Well…." Began the dark haired elder. "The truth is… I'm not allowed to answer _truthfully_ about what will happen." The older said, stretching emphasizing the word truthfully.

Jesse frowned again and looked into brown eyes concerned. "In other words?"

"In other words…. I can't tell you your answer…. You have to find out for yourself…." Explained the brunette as he suddenly stood. "Anything else? Cause otherwise I have to get back to my classes or I'll fail the year." He said half jokingly with a stupid grin.

Jesse shook his head and watched as Atticus disappeared behind him until he was out of sight. As he watched, he let his mind wander into deep thought.

_How do I confront him without knowing the consequences'? I could never hurt him…. So do I take a chance? Or do I let him be?_ "Gah! What do I do?!" He screamed into the air, not noticing as someone was slowly approaching the meadow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, I know this chapter is short, but I need help now with who should spot Jesse. And no, not Jaden, because then the story will end early (and Jay is in the hospital wing, hooked up to an IV).


	4. Chapter 4

While I Hide

Chapter four

Summary: Sequel to Behind Jaden's Hazel Eyes. Read that first, please!!!

Reviews:

ShadowRaven: Aw, thank you, am glad you enjoy(d) it so far.

Azul Angel1251596: Thanks, am glad you like it, and Hmmm, interesting, but you'd think Sy and Hassleberry would be nervous around Jay, wouldn't they?

DreamDragon: :3 Aw, thank you

PrincessAnime08: Hmmm, so far it's between Alexis and Chazz

Babyicz: lol, thank you, am glad you like it. Hmm, I think I'll go with Chazz since so far he has two votes. No offence to Hassleberry, but he just seems like he would accidentally spill to "serge", ya know?

Sea: Well, thank you to all the reviews. You guys are really awesome. And since I got five in two day, I think I'll update sometime tonight or in the morning.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!

INDEX:

Normal talk

Last time events

_Thoughts_

"Talk"

**Dreams**

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_How do I confront him without knowing the consequences'? I could never hurt him…. So do I take a chance? Or do I let him be?_ "Gah! What do I do?!" He screamed into the air, not noticing as someone was slowly approaching the meadow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chazz Princeton was out for a walk that evening when he heard someone yelling in the woods. Since he was near the meadow, he decided to check it out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jesse didn't notice until it was too late that Chazz was in the area.

The Princeton walked into the meadow behind Jesse and gave a shocked look for a second before calling out to the other. "Anderson?" he asked in a quiet, shocked tone.

Jesse's head shot up and he gasped in shock, seeing the Princeton. Ruby materialized and was suddenly hissing at the new arrival.

Jesse smiled at his protective crystal beast, but began to stroke its back. "Easy, girl…" He said and she sat obediently on the log, still glaring at the new arrival. "What do you want?" inquired the blunette.

The raven haired teen frowned. "What do I want? That's all you say after you left us?"

"I made the choice to let you guys go home!" yelled the Crystal Beast master.

"Yeah, and ended up hurting the damn Slacker!" retaliated the senior of the two in school years at DA.

"I _should_ let Ruby attack you!" the blunette screamed and Ruby crouched into an attack position.

"Go on, Anderson, it's nothing but a stupid holi-" before he could finish his sentence, the purple and red feline found offence in his word and tackled his face.

"Gah! Get this stupid thing off me!" screamed the Princeton. Jesse only laughed in amusement before calling Ruby back to him.

When the feline duel monster landed beside him again he ran a hand along it's spine and the feline purred in content as Jesse only smirked as he saw Chazz had scratch marks on his face.

"That'a girl, Rube's…" Jesse said as Chazz growled at the two.

"If you two aren't careful, I _will_ tell Jaden your out here, and he probably _will_ come looking for you…"

Chazz's words made the ex-Obelisk freeze. "You wouldn't dare…."

"Wanna try me?"

Silence followed as Chazz waited for the other to respond and finally Jesse sighed and shook his head no.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the two continued to stare at te other (Jesse was now looking up at Chazz), neither noticed a floating speck behind Chazz and a cat trying to get the speck.

"Hmmm… So, Jesse is back…." The speck said to itself thoughtfully.

Pharaoh could have sworn if the speck was human again, it would have been smiling in amusement. "It's about time, eh Pharaoh?"

The cat merely meowed as it tried to jump at the light, only to fall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, there's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short, but that's how it ended up. Anyways…. Ideas for the next chapter would be a really big help.

Also, if you like the anime Tsubasa and you like the pairing for Kurogane and Fai, I wrote my first lemon. It's here on fan fiction and the spell checked version (The only thing I had to really correct for spell checking was how I was spelling "the") is on deviant art.

On both sites, it's called Evil Lollipops. Hope you enjoyed this and any other of my stories you go look at.


	5. Chapter 5

While I Hide

Chapter five

Summary: Sequel to Behind Jaden's Hazel Eyes. Read that first, please!!!

Reviews:

PrincessAnime08: That's actually a good idea, thank you.

DreamDragon: Lol, glad you liked it

Azul Angel1251596: Lol, yeah, making cats angry in general is bad

Sea: Hey guys, sorry for making you wait so long. To make it up to you guys, this chapter will be where Jaden sees Jesse. But there's a twiiiiist! Read to find out, ya?** -wink-**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!

INDEX:

Normal talk

Last time events

_Thoughts_

"Talk"

**Dreams**

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the two continued to stare at te other (Jesse was now looking up at Chazz), neither noticed a floating speck behind Chazz and a cat trying to get the speck.

"Hmmm… So, Jesse is back…." The speck said to itself thoughtfully.

Pharaoh could have sworn if the speck was human again, it would have been smiling in amusement. "It's about time, eh Pharaoh?"

The cat merely meowed as it tried to jump at the light, only to fall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaden woke up that morning at seven. Too bright and early, considering he usually slept, or tried to, until ten or eleven. So when he got out of bed and looked at the clock, even he knew something was up.

Exiting his room, at seven o' five, after getting dressed in his Slifer red uniform, the brunette sighed as he descended the stairs and looked into the forest longingly.

After a few minutes, he decided to go down to the beach, where the story all began.

Taking out his mp3 player, he put one ear piece in his ear and sat down, placing the small device in his lap as he pulled out a second item. The same item this all began with. His knife.

Unwrapping the knife and one of his cut up arms, the brunette took a deep breath. Placing the knife to his wrist, he sucked in a breath as it protruded skin and drew a line up his arm.

As the music changed from Tourniquet by Evanescence to Miracles Happen by Myra, he didn't notice something until it was too late. Someone was calling to him.

"Jaden!"

The brunette gasped. That voice… It couldn't be, could it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syrus snapped awake when he heard a frantic knock at the door. "Sy! Syrus! Wake up, mate!" called Jim, who was pounding on his door.

Syrus opened his door and didn't even bother to look if his Aniki was awake yet. He figured the brunette was still asleep. "What is it, Jim-kun?"

Jim couldn't help but frown at the honorifics, but let it go this time. "Well, mate, I was on my morning walk with Shelly here," he said waving to the gator on his back "when I saw Jaden at the beach. A'first I thought he was there t'a just sit, but then I saw a gleam and he had his knife out again." explained the Australian man.

Syrus' eyes widened in shock at the other man's words. He quickly pushed the other aside without meaning to and ran to the beach as fast as he could. He had to help his brother figure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jesse stared in horror at his best friend cutting himself. Again.

'Damn it!!' he thought. 'If I go forward and show I'm here, who knows what he'll say! Or what will happen! But if I don't… Will he keep cutting himself?'

As the thoughts ran through his mind, he watched the other slit his arm. Oh to hell with the consequences! He finally decided what he wanted, damn it and he was not about to sit back and watch anymore.

"JADEN!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Sorry for it being shorter then I was thinking it was gonna be. Oh well, hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the delay.


	6. Chapter 6

While I Hide

Chapter five

Summary: Sequel to Behind Jaden's Hazel Eyes. Read that first, please!!!

Reviews:

PrincessAnime08: Oh believe me hon, he'll definitely teach Jaden-chan to stop cutting ^.~ (and yes, that was meant to sound pervy)

Azul Angel1251596: Lol, I think its funny when people get hyper off soda. Anyways, thanks for the review, luvette, glad you still like it, after having to wait so long.

Sea: Sorry, was trying to act like a dork with the "luvette" thing. Pay it no mind. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!

INDEX:

Normal talk

Last time events

_Thoughts_

"Talk"

**Dreams**

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the thoughts ran through his mind, he watched the other slit his arm. Oh to hell with the consequences! He finally decided what he wanted, damn it and he was not about to sit back and watch anymore.

"JADEN!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"JADEN!"

The holler of his name. That's all he heard. Then a man came into his view. A man with the most beautiful blue hair and turquoise eyes. A spirit beast also came into view, just ahead of the other. It was a purple cat with ruby red eyes.

"Ruby…" was the first name that came to mind as the cat bound into his arms and he couldn't help but smile as the cat nuzzled his cheek.

Arms engulfed his body as a body kneeled down behind him. "Jaden…" He felt hot tears leak onto his shoulder and couldn't help but lean into the others hold.

This felt so real. It was real. He knew it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jesse ran over to him as fast as he could. "JADEN!" he called out once more to the brunette.

Jaden looked up in time to see him and Ruby running to the chocolate haired boy. Ruby was the first to the other, making the blunette hesitate slightly. But once he saw his duel monster _not_ disappear, he knew it was okay. He knew he could trust this realm. And most of all, he knew Jaden could finally be his.

"Jaden…" he said softly as he dropped down behind the chocolate haired beauty and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his head on the others shoulder and letting the tears escape.

This was real. He could finally be with the other. This made him so happy, he couldn't help but cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neither noticed five people run up, most of them men. Syrus was the first to notice the two and stopped half way to the beach in shock. "Jesse…" He muttered softly.

Jim stopped next to him and looked at the blunette. "What is it, mate?"

Syrus only had to point, shock clearly defined on his face, and all four of the others stared in shock as well.

Jim and Shelly stood beside Syrus' left, Tyranno on Syrus's right, Alexis behind Syrus directly, Atticus on his sister's left. To say they stood and stared in shock was a big understatement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Again, Jaden and Jesse were so rapt in each others presence, neither noticed the five a ways behind them. And if they did know, neither really cared.

Anyways, as time passed, the sobs slowly stopped and their friends left as quickly and quietly as they came to check on Jaden.

It only took Jesse a few minutes to start to nuzzle his "best friend's" neck, making said chocolate haired teen blush. "J-Jesse?"

"Mm, just relax, Jaden. I'll make you feel good…" purred the blunette.

Ruby seemed to catch on and disappeared from Jaden's lap just before Jesse took Ruby's place in Jaden's lap.

Jaden's blush increased as he was pushed on his back and Jesse's lips were on his briefly. "I love you, Jaden…" Jesse murmured into the brunette's lips before the kiss was deepened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Wahahahah! I bet you guys know what's coming in the next chapter!


End file.
